The invention relates generally to a suspension system for a snowmobile and more particularly to a suspension system for a snowmobile which utilizes shock absorber means. A prior suspension system for a snowmobile utilizing a shock absorber is disclosed in the Hetteen U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,812 issued Oct. 19, 1971.